


Creep

by Wintersoldier16



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, James Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, F/M, stalker tendencies but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:07:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23239684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wintersoldier16/pseuds/Wintersoldier16
Summary: Hello! Back with another song fic, I know… shocker!. This one is based off the song Creep, by Radiohead. I never really cared for the song, but I recently heard it and it sparked something in me. Hope you enjoy it and don’t hesitate to let me know what you think
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 10





	Creep

**When you were here before**   
**Couldn't look you in the eye**   
**You're just like an angel**   
**Your skin makes me cry**

Bucky took a sip of his beer and stared at her from across the room, bodies occasionally stepping directly in his view. The frat party was in full effect and no one was paying attention to him and where his eyes were locked. No one cared just how fucking creepy he was. Thank god, he tended to hide it well.

The woman his gaze was fixed on stood next to her boyfriend, his arm wrapped securely around her waist, keeping her close. Bucky huffed watching the display. It was an act of possessiveness and he hated it. She deserved better than that. Bucky just wished he could be the one to show her she was worth more.

**You float like a feather**   
**In a beautiful world**   
**I wish I was special**   
**You're so fuckin' special**

She was perfect. Everything about her was amazing. From her beautiful smile to her soft words. When she looked at him, he felt like they were the only two people in the world and when she spoke, it was like heaven. No woman would ever compare to her and he desperately wanted to make her his.

Taking another drink of his beer he watched her boyfriend’s hand drop from her waist and inch to her ass, groping it roughly, making her almost lose her balance. That fucking asshole! ‘She’s not a piece of meat’, he thinks, his face twisting in disgust. You don’t deserve her. She should be with me. If only she’d realize. Too bad she’d never see him like he sees her.

**But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo**   
**What the hell am I doing here?**   
**I don't belong here**

“Careful…,” a body sits down next to him and hands over another beer, “you’re letting your eyes betray you.” 

For the first time Bucky’s eyes leave their focus and look at the person next to him. He scoffs and takes the beer, taking a long drink from the bottle. 

“She deserves better.”

“I don’t disagree but sitting here being the creeper across the room isn’t going to change anything. Talk to her.”

Bucky rolls his eyes and shakes his head. “Right. Then I’ll have the entire fraternity ready to beat my ass for talking to Rumlows girl. No thank you, Steve. I value my life.”

Steve laughs and pats Bucky on the shoulder, making him spill his beer. “I’d fight Rumlow for you, ya know? Just cause he’s our frat brother doesn’t make him above a good ass whoppin’.” 

Bucky sighs, his eyes darting back over to the other side of the room, catching her trying to slink away from her boyfriend’s grasp. God, he’s such an asshole. She can do better than him.

“I’d fight Rumlow, too if I thought it’d change anything.”

**I don't care if it hurts**   
**I wanna have control**   
**I wanna a perfect body**   
**I wanna a perfect soul**

Then it happens. Bucky stares as Rumlow kisses her cheek and walks away, leaving her standing with her friends. He sees her wipe away the kiss with her hand and rub it on her jeans. One of her friends laughs and she shakes her head, flipping off her boyfriend behind his back. 

Could that be the opportunity he’s been waiting for? Bucky always thought they were the perfect couple but what he just witnessed tells him all is not what it appears to be. Those are not the actions of a woman head over heels in love but someone he might possibly have a chance with, if only she’d notice him.

**I want you to notice**   
**When I'm not around**   
**You're so fuckin' special**   
**I wish I was special**

As if the universe was working against him, she turns around, her eyes meeting his and she’s now staring at him. Bucky can feel the intensity of her gaze and his heart rate starts to increase, palms becoming sweaty. So sweaty, the bottle in his hand slips and he breaks eye contact to catch it, not letting it fall to the floor.

He knows he looks awkward as fuck, has even considered the way he watches her boarding on stalkerish, but he can’t help it. She’s his person. He can feel it. Bucky just doesn’t know how to tell her without getting a beating from the asshole otherwise known as Brock. He wasn’t about that life.

**But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo**   
**What the hell am I doing here?**   
**I don't belong here, oh, oh**

And as fate would have it, she begins moving through the crowd, heading his way. Bucky swallows hard, his mouth opening in disbelief. There’s no way she’s coming to him, he reasons as he watches her continue to shift through the sea of people. Things like this don’t happen to him. This is nothing but a dream and he’s gonna wake up from it any second now. 

“Don’t look now,” he hears Steve’s voice in his ear, “but I think someone’s noticed you.”

Bucky blinks and sure enough, the woman of his thoughts and fantasies is standing in front of him, grinning down at him. 

“Bucky,” she says softly.

A look of shock graces his face. She called him ‘Bucky’ and he’s pretty sure he never introduced himself to her that way, so how did she know? The only brothers in the frat he allowed to call him that, were Steve and Sam. How'd she know?

As if she sensed his internal quandary she grins and bends down to his ear. “I asked about you.” 

Bucky once again is in shock. Why would she ask about him and to who?

She stands straight, her eyes moving to the man sitting next to him. “Thanks, Steve.” 

“You’re welcome,” Steve pats Bucky on the shoulder and walks off, leaving him very confused with the woman he’s pretty sure he’s in love with. 

They stare at each other for a few more delayed moments but then a loud voice breaks through their bubble. 

“Where’d she go?!”

Bucky sighed, hearing Brock almost yell above all the music and people. Any second now he’d see her and make his way over and probably beat the shit out of him for talking to his woman. God, could this night get any worse?

But then there’s a hand in his face attached to the woman standing in front of him. 

“Come,” her voice pleads.

“Okay,” Bucky replies without hesitation and takes her hand. She grips hard and drags him from his sitting position, making him stumble to gain his footing, following her through the house and out the back door.

**She's running out the door**   
**She's running**   
**She run, run, run, run**

Together they run through the yard and to the fence, pushing it open and taking off in a sprint down the alley. Bucky glances over and sees her smiling brightly, his own lips quirk up like hers. He’s done that, put the smile on her face. It makes him feel like he belongs with her, smiling together in happiness.

**Run**

Bucky’s not sure how long they’ve run for but when they stop to catch their breaths, he can no longer hear the party. 

“Where. Are. We?” She pants out and looks around her.

“I’m… not sure?” He tries to recall where in the neighborhood they are, but nothing comes to mind in the darkness that surrounds them. 

She shrugs and moves in, standing on her tiptoes and kisses his cheek. “Thank you,” she says softly against his skin.

“I didn’t do anything.”

She steps back and cocks her head, appearing to not understand his words. “But you did, Bucky. You just don’t know it yet.”

**Whatever makes you happy**   
**Whatever you want**   
**You're so fuckin' special**   
**I wish I was special**

Bucky doesn’t know how it happened or what started it, all he knows is the feeling of their lips locked together. The kiss turns more heated as time drags on, hands touching each other intimately, neither one of them wanting to stop.

And just like it started, it stops, their foreheads resting against each other, both panting breathlessly. 

“That was…”

“Intense…,” he finishes with a smile. 

“God, that’s so cliché,” she laughs.

Bucky silently agrees with a nod. He’s floating from the turn of events. Even if this is all he gets from her, he’ll take it. He knows she’s too good for him and he can never be what she needs, but in this moment, it’s everything. Tomorrow he’ll be back to the weirdo staring at her from afar, wishing he was something special. 

“We should go,” he steps back, the moment ending.

She looks down at the ground and nods. “Yeah, okay…”

Bucky reaches out and takes her hand, bringing it up to his mouth and kissing it softly. “You’re so fucking special but he’ll kill me.”

Looking up at him, a tear runs down her cheek. “I’ll never forget you… it should’ve been you.”

Bucky smiles and the two walk back the way they came. In a different life, maybe. For now, he’d have to admire her from across the room, never forgetting the feel of her lips on his. 

They make their way back to the party in silence, hands joined until they can see people milling about on the lawn. 

“So…,” Bucky looks at her and shrugs his shoulders, “what do we do now?”

Smiling she leans in and kisses him gently on the lips. “We go back to how things were, but we’ll always have tonight.”

Bucky nods in agreement, knowing the world just isn’t fair. “Tonight,” he says softly.

“Tonight,” she slowly starts to inch away from him, walking back to the party, occasionally looking back with a smile.

He waits until she disappears into the frat house and follows suit, joining the ongoing party. Once inside he finds his friend and sits down next to him. 

“All good?” Steve asks.

“Yep. Everything’s fine,” he says, his eyes searching the room and finding her, staring longingly at the love he’ll never be able to have.

**But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo**   
**What the hell am I doing here?**   
**I don't belong here**   
**I don't belong here**


End file.
